


Five Inches

by palesexuality



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palesexuality/pseuds/palesexuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you followed through with his set of rules, only then would he allow you to get a puppy for you to call your own. You were going to name him Charles, also known as Chuck II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Inches

You’d been together for two years now, and after what felt like decades of bickering with Ishimaru, he was finally going to let you get your dog. He had told you that you were not responsible enough to take care of another living being, and you had told him off with an angry and pouted lip.

After a day and two of not backing off, he finally made a compromise.

First, you had to get a job. You had to get an actual job where you had to take orders from some halfwit who didn’t know a Harley from a Ducati.

Second, you had to not get fired from said job.

Third, you had to not get arrested for at least two goddamn months.

If you followed through with his set of rules, only then would he allow you to get a puppy for you to call your own. You were going to name him Charles, also known as Chuck II. Ishimaru was pretty smug about the whole thing, and you weren’t deterred at all by the gleam in his eye. 

If he wanted to make you better at avoiding the law, well, good enough for the both of you. You didn’t suddenly become a model citizen, but as long as you didn’t get caught, you weren’t really breaking the law. 

\--

You applied at every Hobby Lobby and Home Depot on the block, and using Naegi as a reference, you somehow were lucky enough to get hired at a general depot store. You knew that kid was good for something.

Turned out, the job was a riot.

You got to work in the hardware department, most of the time, and used your discounts and privileges to learn how to use the tools provided. You made friends who you taught the difference between a Ducati and a Harley to, and in return they taught you the difference between a Phillips and a Slotted screwhead.

It wasn’t like you hadn’t worked with screws and nails before, but you hadn’t really cared to know what the difference between the types of goddamn blades there were on a screwdriver or the different names for different hammers.

You’d always had an interest in carpentry, ever since you were asked what you were going to actually do with your life once you got out of high school. You had wound up graduating with flying colors and an impressive degree, and could likely actually get a job far better than this one with your level of education, but you just weren’t motivated.

That is, until you decided that you'd go for the less conventional of jobs. A carpenter. You had decided that you spent enough of your time destroying things, and it was time to create.

For some reason, Ishimaru had really respected that. Most people respected that. You respected that. 

You didn’t get fired from your job. You actually got pretty excited to get up in the morning to go to it. You weren’t really sure how you had managed to get so into this whole career thing, but while Ishimaru worked his high-end job doing really prissy shit you didn’t care about, you had found your low-end job doing fun shit you cared a whole lot about. 

By the time the two months was up, you hadn’t gotten arrested even once, and you were in the range to get a raise if you kept your work up.

When you brought the subject back up to Ishimaru, he had kissed you and told you that he was, “so proud of you!” You had rolled your eyes and brushed it off, but admittedly felt a bit of pride in yourself for your accomplishments.

\--

You brought home supplies on the last day of your two month agreement, wooden planks and tools barely fitting through the door as you brought them to the back yard and piled them in the corner of the yard. Ishimaru bugged you about what you were doing, and you threw the manual for your project at him.

Written on the top of the manual, in small and easy to read print, it simply stated “How to build a dog house.”

By the time you finished bringing all of materials necessary to the backyard, he was already almost through with reading the manual. You had fully expected him to do so, and it was why you had picked up the damn thing in the first place.

“Let’s get to work, aniki!” He said, throwing a fist up at you in triumph when he slammed the manual shut. You shook your head, picking up a hammer and lightly patting him in the forehead with it. His eyes rolled up to look at the hammer in confusion, and ended up going cross-eyed at it. 

You couldn’t help but grin as you pulled it away from him, “I gotta do this for myself,” You flipped the hammer in your hand and pointed the handle at him, “you’re gonna be the one who tells me how to fucking do it.”

His unbearable red eyes lit up, and you had to look away. “I will not guide you in the wrong direction.” He said, and you heard the pages of the manual flip open. He started flying words at you, and you began flying boards together to build the dog house.

\--

“I don’ get it.” You said, thirty minutes into work. You were on your knees in the dirt behind Ishimaru, the both of you looking down at the pages of the manual and the hammer in your hand. “What’s the difference between using a five inch nail and a three inch nail if the five inch nails just stick out the side.”

He glowered up at you, pointing at the directions on the page. “They specifically say five inches. If you do not do five inches, you’re going to be disobeying what has been given to you. The manual is here for a reason.”

“Egh. Fuck it. Five inches are expensive as all Hell, I’m going three.”

“I can afford nails, if that’s the issue!”

“This ain’t your work, this is my work.” You stated, clearly. “And I’m gonna go three.”

You completely disregarded him, picking up the three inch nails and pounding them into the wood. Ishimaru attempted to take the hammer from you, but you were more trained than him in fighting. He wasn’t weak, no, but strength had only the bare minimum when it came to actual wresting. 

You won, pinning him down to the grass. You grinned at him, red faced and breathing hard. His expression wore away to one of defeat, and you had nonverbally won the argument. That didn’t stop him from bitching about it, though.

“If you disobey the instructions, you’re going to regret it. Five inches.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know the size of your dick.” You rolled off of him.

\--

Turned out, you really should have gone with the five inch nails. Rare and expensive as they were, they were what were needed to hold the final pieces in place. The wood paneling of the dog house completely collapsed when you patted your hand on it, and you sat there, defeated.

“You know, I’m not going to say that I told you so, but.” Ishimaru grinned at you, and you put your palm over his face and pushed him away from you. “The manual was made for a reason, Mondo! You of all people should know how to follow a strict code, seeing as that’s what lead you to being able to make a dog house in the first place.”

“You gave me three rules, aniki, weren’t much of a strict code.” You are kind of mad; you worked really hard on that. It was looking good, it just-- wasn't good. 

When you look up to see Ishimaru excitedly looking at you, you know you’ve made a mistake somewhere. “Are you saying you want more rules?” You open your mouth to object, but he cuts you off. “Alright! Let me help build.”

“Hell no.”

“Alright!” He brushes that off, miraculously, and you are caught in a wonder for all of ten seconds before it gets worse. “I read you the manual, and if you break a single rule, no sex for a week.”

You throw your arms up in frustration. “You’re kiddin’ me!”

“There are strict consequences for wrong choices, aniki, I’m just here to help you learn life lessons that you will need to utilize in your future.”

You hate this kid.

\--

It takes you a whole another three hours to get through listening to him read and making sure to actually measure out the inches and the angles with rulers and protractors. He’s pretty strict about it, and you know you’re not going to get him to ease up in case you mess up if you don’t show that you’re trying your absolute best.

It turns into an act of defiance, after a while. You go from absolutely ignoring him to adamantly following his rules, as if daring him to assume that you’re going to mess up.

Despite the rules and constant competition, you have a lot of fun in the long run. He lets you tell stories about your first dog, Chuck, and cries with you when you happen to shed a few manly tears at the idea of being able to raise a puppy again.

He brings you food and water to make sure that you stay hydrated and healthy, and even gets you a rag to wipe the sweat from your brow when you ask for it. The times that he’s gone, you don’t measure the inches as closely and don’t measure the angles to their exact degree, but he doesn’t seem to notice the difference in his return.

The sky is a rosy orange by the time you’re finished, and when you push on the panel of the wood this time, it stays firm and doesn’t budge.

You smile up at him, and he smiles back down at you. He does a little hand clap, and then reaches over and slaps a hand on your back. You turn to smooch him right on the lips, and he asks you if you want to get out of your clothes.

You should have expected that he just wanted to make sure that the grass stains didn’t stick, but you manage to work through the disappointment as you lie in bed and think of the new dog you’re going to get.

\--

The next day, you and him go out, and buy the fluffiest, whitest, tinniest dog you can find. The one that catches your eye turns out to be a girl, and you ignore Ishimaru’s protest when you still name her Chuck, a mental middle finger up to the gender binary. 

He falls in love with her immediately, and you follow right behind him. He trains her to follow his rules, and you train her to be the most vicious Pomeranian this side of the county line. 

She falls in love with the two of you in return, which isn't much of a surprise. You yourself spoil her, there's no reason for her to not love you. On the flip side, you don't know how anyone, beast or human, couldn't love your idiotic lover.


End file.
